


Special Needs

by Skye_Hino



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU Universe History, Anal, Double Penetration, Futanari, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Other, Student/Teacher, Succubus, Tail Sex, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Hino/pseuds/Skye_Hino
Summary: A teacher gets more than he bargained for during an after school encounter.





	Special Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This story contains graphic depictions of sex between an adult and a minor. If you are offended by such things (and you should be) you may not wish to read further. The author does not condone such actions, but also does not believe in keeping fictional stories 'politically correct'. The world simply does not operate that way, no matter how much the bleeding hearts try to make it.
> 
> This story is being written and posted for three purposes:
> 
> 1: To test my ability to write lemon/smut scenes, as this is my first attempt.
> 
> 2: To figure out how to use this sites posting system.
> 
> 3: To determine if a full-blown story containing such content would be received in a favorable fashion by anybody here.
> 
> That being said, it should be pointed out that this story is simply a single scene from a much larger story i am considering writing, and as such there will be expressions and references that are part of said overall story, that may not be explained adequately here. If enough interest is shown, i shall en-devour to put up said explanations before beginning work on the main story.

The ringing of the end of day bell caused Holly to jump in her seat slightly, before glancing stealthily around the room to check if anyone was watching her. She blushed slightly, the pink tinge making her faint dusting of freckles stand out on her cheeks, when she realized she had become so involved in her little fantasy that she forgot she was still at school. Slowly, so as not to draw any attention with quick movements, she ever so carefully removed her left hand from under her uniform skirt as the rest of the class began to pack up to head home. She seriously doubted any of her classmates would have realized what she had been doing even if they had seen her, being only 10yrs old, but it was better to be safe.

Her attention was drawn to the front of the room, when the Maths teacher, Mr Darby, began reminding them of the homework he had set.

“So remember, class, that's all the questions on page 21, and the graphs on 22, due in on Monday. And for gods sake Jamie, use a ruler this time, will you?” he said, while looking at one of the boys in the middle of the class with a deadpan look, eliciting laughter from the rest of the class, and a sheepish ducking of the head from the boy in question.

Holly remained in her seat at the back of the class, waiting for the others to leave first so that she could get up without anyone spotting the little problem she had caused for herself. Like the rest of the class, she had been forced to remove her uniform sweater earlier in the day due to the stifling heat, and while the white button up shirt underneath was enough to maintain the modesty of girls several years older and much more developed (even fully tucked in to the skirt, as required by school rules), there was just no way the tight shirt was going to be able to hide her throbbing, rock hard cock.

As the last of her classmates started filing out of the classroom, she began to get ready, putting all her books in her backpack before unthinkingly using a finger on her left hand to push her frame-less rectangular glasses up the bridge of her nose. She froze up, and almost moaned out-loud wantonly, as she caught the scent of her own pussy juices on her hand. She quickly got herself under control though.

Mr Darby was cleaning the whiteboard at the moment with his back to the classroom, and she had to get up and have her bag positioned in front of her to hide her erection before he turned around. She almost made it. She had managed to get fully upright, and was just about to lift her bag, when Mr Darby turned around and she froze on instinct. She could see as he opened his mouth, apparently about to say something to her before snapping it shut as his brain caught up with his eyes as they took in her appearance.

She knew she had to be quite the sight in her current state. She was wearing the white, button up shirt of her uniform (with Tie), through which could just be seen the swell of her budding A-cup breasts (the only pair in her year or the year above, and larger than some girls 2yrs older), complete with the points of her rock hard nipples. Her lower half was covered with the school issue black pleated skirt that came half way down her thighs, above which could clearly be seen the shape of her long, beautifully formed (in her opinion) cock, straining at the waist band and showing an unmistakable bulge in her shirt, half way to her chest. Her legs were encased in black nylon, but unlike the other girls at school who wore simple tights, Holly had opted for a much more mature and, most importantly to her thinking, sexy pair of lace topped stockings, complete with matching garter belt, which were only made all the more alluring by the rivulets of pussy juice running down her thighs. Her shiny black hair ran freely down her back, almost to her waist, and perfectly framed her slightly elfin face, flushed and panting somewhat from arousal, while contrasting alluringly with the red of the small horns on her forehead and spade-tipped tail coming down from beneath her skirt that marked her as a (recently awakened) succubus.

After almost a minute of the two standing frozen, staring at each other, Mr Darby finally managed to pull his eyes away, looking down at his desk and shuffling some papers before clearing his throat and finally speaking as he sat down.

“So, H-Holly,”he stuttered out, “it's been a month since the, ah, incident. How are you adapting to your new, um, circumstances?”

Holly's eyes widened slightly in disbelief at the sound of the usually collected teacher stuttering of all things. A quick check with her enhanced senses confirmed her suspicions, and brought on a fresh wave of disbelief, but also a rapidly growing feeling of confidence. He was aroused. The sight of her, in her sweater-less school uniform, nipples like diamonds, pussy dripping like a leaky faucet and cock like a steel rod, had actually made him horny as hell!

She almost couldn't believe it. Illya had warned her, a few days after rescuing her from the Dursleys, that outside of the various Succubi Houses, she was extremely unlikely to find anyone who would help her with her new 'special needs'. Unlike a couple hundred years ago, when things like child brides were fairly common, modern law and social conditioning had rendered the majority of people incapable of viewing a 10yr old as a potential sexual partner. It simply wasn't deemed 'acceptable', even if the laws did allow exceptions for younger succubi. She had almost resigned herself to being restricted to other succubi as partners for the next few years, but now, here she was, only a month after awakening and she had already found an attractive, 20-something man who found her sexy enough to get almost tongue tied, despite her age.

The sound of shuffling papers made her realize that she hadn't answered his question yet, so she quickly responded, “Oh, pretty well, actually,”she said, as she let go of her bag and started to walk towards his desk, deliberately throwing a bit of extra sway into her just-starting-to-develop hips, and feeling a surge of satisfaction and another boost of confidence as she watched his eyes be drawn to her lower half, tracking the movement of her stocking-clad legs sliding past each other, and the side-to-side swaying of her barely concealed dick, “it's great finally getting away from those creatures that claim to be my relatives.”

“That's, um, that's good,”he said, as he watched her tail come up from it's free hanging position and start to work itself back and forth at the apex of her legs while she was walking, clearly glistening with more and more of her pussy juices each time it poked out the front of her skirt, “and, uh, this woman you’re staying with, this, um, Illya person, is she taking good care of you?”he managed to get out, mesmerized by the sight of her now thoroughly pussy-lubed tail slipping into the gap between two buttons on her shirt, and very obviously wrapping around her hard shaft and starting to stroke it gently.

“Oh yes,”she replied in a husky voice, “Miss Illya takes care of _all _my needs.” Her emphasis on the word all made him look at her face, where he was met with a sultry, half-lidded stare that logic (at least, what little of it had survived to this point) was telling him had no place on the face of a 10yr old, succubus or not. The rest of his brain was busy telling Logic to shut the hell up and enjoy the show.__

__“But you know,”she continued, as she crawled up onto his desk, “the trouble with succubi, is that it's so hard to keep us satisfied.” This last was said as she straightened up into a kneeling position on his desk, knees shoulder-width apart. The juices flowing out of her pussy were now dripping straight down onto his desk, and quickly started to form the beginnings of a small puddle. It was at this point that he finally realized that at some point during her carefully orchestrated assault on his libido, she had managed to loosen her tie and undo the buttons of her shirt without him noticing. The only thing currently keeping her shirt from falling open and completely exposing her developing body to his view was the waistband of her skirt._ _

__It was at this point that his years of social conditioning made a last ditch attempt to break through the fog of lust shrouding his brain._ _

__“Um, Holly, what are you do-doing?”_ _

__“I would have thought that would be obvious to a smart, sexy man like you, Mr Darby,”she said, as she reached out and ran the back of her hand down his cheek, deliberately using her left hand that still bore the scent of her pussy so he could get a good whiff. “See, I went and got myself all worked up during class,”she said sultrily, as her hand continued down to his chest, where it was joined by it's counterpart as the two set to work unbuttoning the teachers shirt, “fantasizing about you bending me over this desk and fucking me like mad in front of the whole class.” her hands had now finished with the buttons they could reach, and had proceeded to pull the collar of the shirt out from under his tie, leaving it in place, but allowing her to spread his shirt open and start running her hands over his moderately muscled chest. “And then, lo and behold, I catch you staring at this cute little body of mine, practically drooling, and realized 'maybe it doesn't have to stay just a fantasy'. Well, the sex part at least. I'd never actually do it in front of the class like that, those poor little minds would be scared for life.”_ _

__“I, I think you've gotten the wrong idea H-Holly. I d-don't find chi-children sexually attractive.” her teacher managed to stammer out, all the while painfully aware of her small hands running all over his chest as her breathing picked up a notch with her growing excitement._ _

__“Really?”she said, giving him a deadpan look before leaning her cute little face down next to his chest and making a long, drawn out inhalation with her little button nose, “that's funny, cus the pheromones you're pumping out practically scream 'I want to pound your pussy raw', and, oh, whats this?” she asked in a pretend surprise tone, as her right hand reached down and wrapped around the trouser-tent his erect cock had created, before she started slowly stroking it through the fabric. “well, at least one part of you is honest about what it wants.”she said, while looking up at him with a smirk on her tiny lips, watching him gasp as she gave him a hand-job through his trousers._ _

__“It, It's still wrong though, whether my body wants it or not. You're only Ten! And I'm your teacher! I'd loose my job if anyone found out!”_ _

__“No, you wouldn't,” she replied, as her left hand joined her right in his lap, and the two began to undo his belt, wanting to gain unrestricted access to the hard pole of man-meat contained within, “the law clearly states that succubi, and those they are currently, ah, playing with, are exempt from all sex related laws, baring rape of course, but including both the age laws and those governing student/teacher relations.” she finally had his belt undone, and quickly went to work on his fly and underwear, eagerly anticipating the prize that lay beneath._ _

__“Bu-but the administration, the school governors, hell the PTA-”_ _

__“Can't do anything. Any employer suspected of firing staff for having sex with a succubi, whatever the situation, is subject to investigation and criminal charges. Now, do you have anymore arguments?”she asked, abandoning her attempt to reach his cock and returning to her upright kneeling position, hands on hips and a quite intimidating glare aimed at him, “or are we finally going to get down to the fun part?”_ _

__The teacher gaped at her for a moment, wondering when Logic had decided to switch sides, before finally giving in to the inevitable and shaking his head._ _

__“Gooood,” she practically purred, as both hands went to the side of her waist and unhooked her skirt, before throwing it to the side. With the skirt gone, her shirt fell open all the way, giving him an almost unobstructed view of her developing body. She quickly corrected the 'almost' part by the simple process of placing her hands on the desk behind her and leaning back, allowing the shirt to slide off the sides of her small torso, exposing the whole front of her young body. At the same time, she brought her legs forward and placed her feet on the arms of his chair, effectively trapping him in place between her and the chair._ _

__She really was a vision of underage sex personified, he noticed, silently kicking himself for resisting so long. Her beautiful, perfectly formed A-cup breasts seemed to practically vanish into her chest as she leaned back, though there was no hiding the small nubs of her nipples, hard enough to cut diamond from her arousal. Her little arms and torso were well toned for her age, but still retained enough baby fat to give her the 'cute' look, which only served to enhance her sex appeal. Her legs were just as toned, if not more so, and showed early signs of becoming the type of long, slender legs porn stars wished they had, made all the more devastating to the formation of coherent thoughts by the black, lace-topped stockings she wore. Said stockings were held up by a matching garter belt, that looked just as sexy on her slender hips as it would on a woman twice her age, while also erotically framing her now visible crotch, with her dripping pussy, above which was her steel hard phallus that rose at least halfway to her breasts, but was only about an inch wide._ _

__Her left hand reached up to tweak and play with her nipple as she gave him a 'come hither' look, clearly telling him that, now that initial negotiations were over, she expected him to take the lead, at least to start. His hands acted almost of their own accord, reaching up to gently caress her stocking-clad calves, eliciting low moans from her small mouth as he finally started touching her the way she wanted. His large, to her, hands slowly moved up her legs, squeezing and massaging the entire way until they were finally gripping her hips._ _

__She sensed more hesitation from him, and looked down to see him warily eyeing her dick as it twitched from the pleasure coursing through her. She sighed slightly at this, but supposed it would have been too much to hope that he was bi-sexual. Apparently her cock would not be getting any action in this encounter._ _

__“It's alright,”she said gently, catching his attention and looking him in the eye, “you don't have to touch it. Lots of straight guys fuck Futa's all the time without touching their dick.”_ _

__“But, wouldn't that be unfulfilling, maybe even painful if your dick doesn't get to cum too?”_ _

__Her face broke out in a happy smile as she realized that he cared, genuinely cared, about all of her pleasure, even if he couldn't bring himself to touch that part of her._ _

__“You're so sweet to care about me, but don't worry. Miss Illya taught me a trick to get around this, so I’ll be fine.”she said, moving back to an upright position and pulling on his arms to get him to stand up. Once he was where she wanted him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled his head down to hers, and proceeded to give him a searing french kiss as reward for his thoughtfulness. They stayed that way for a minute or more, her small arms around his neck and his hands gripping her waist, moaning and gasping as their tongues battled each other, her small tongue against his larger one._ _

__Holly couldn't take the waiting anymore, and brought her feet up behind his ass, using her heels to pull him forward until his still covered crotch touched her bare sex, eliciting a gasp from both of them, followed by a throaty moan from Holly as she began rubbing her soaked pussy against his trouser bulge. She locked her ankles behind him, her short legs barely long enough to do so, making sure he would stay there, but it wasn't enough._ _

__Eventually she broke the kiss, and looked up into his face, her own flushed red and panting from her arousal, eyes half-lidded, “You. Cock. Pussy. Now.”_ _

__With his resistance to the whole idea long since erased, it didn't take long for his hands to finish the job she had started earlier, removing his trousers and underwear to finally release his now painfully erect dick from it's confines. Holly spared no time looking down between them for her first look at the hunk of man meat she was about to put in her body, and almost started drooling._ _

__He was at least 6, possibly 7 inches long, easily pushing the upper bounds of 'average' length, if not going slightly beyond. What really got her drooling though was his girth. He had to be at least 2 inches wide, if not more! A fair few women twice her age would be wondering if they could take him in. Any normal girl her age wouldn't have a snowballs chance in hell of getting that inside any of her orifices. Holly just thanked Illya that she was a succubus, and her body would automatically adjust to give both her and her partner maximum pleasure and minimum pain._ _

__He looked up at her face with worry clear in his eyes, obviously thinking along similar lines and just as obviously thinking of stopping before he hurt her. Holly just smirked at him as she lay back, supporting herself on her elbows, “Quit worrying. I'm a succubus now, remember? My body is literally made for sex. I could take a horse without any trouble, you aren't going to hurt me.” With her reassurance, the last of his hesitation faded, and he quickly reached down and lined his head up with the entrance of her pussy, before pushing gently but firmly into her._ _

__Holly threw her head back, her tiny lungs fueling an impressive cry of pleasure as he slid all the way in with a single thrust, helped along by the huge amounts of juices she had released in the last half hour. She heard him grunt slightly as he bottomed out, the head of his impressive dick resting against the entrance to her womb. She moaned in ecstasy as he adjusted his footing slightly, causing his cock to make some interesting and very pleasurable movements inside her. She almost growled in frustration when she felt him start to pull out, only to have it cut off abruptly with a gasp as he practically slammed back into her, twice as hard and fast as his first thrust. He had obviously taken her comment about not being able to hurt her to heart, as he set up a fast and hard rhythm, pounding his large cock into her tiny pussy and making the desk shake._ _

__After a few minutes of this incessant pounding she felt her arms starting to go numb, and was forced to lie down flat on the desk as her new favorite teacher kept drilling in and out of her pleasure hole. With her arms now free of the need to support her upper body, she soon put them to better use, reaching up with both hands to kneed and massage her budding breasts, occasionally using her fingers to tweak and pinch her nipples. Seeing what she was doing, Mr. Darby slowly slid his hands from her waist, up her torso to her chest. Pushing aside her own hands, he used his larger ones to gather up her flattened tits and force them to stand up from her chest. She watched in anticipation has he hunched over slightly before bending his head down, and sucking her left boob into his mouth, using his tongue to flick and play with her nipple._ _

__The feeling of having her entire boob sucked on was too much for Holly, and she came with a wail, her pussy muscles clamping down like a vice, halting his thrusting while the rest of her tiny body shook like a leaf in a hurricane. Her orgasm was just starting to subside when her pussy muscles fluttered, reminding the rest of her that, yes, there was still a big, fat cock filling her up down there, and promptly causing a new orgasm to rip through her little body._ _

__It continued this way for several minutes, and Holly lost track of how many orgasms she had experienced in that time, before finally relaxing back on to the teachers desk, sweat poring off of her and breathing heavily. When she finally recovered her wits from the mind-blowing multiple orgasm, she looked up at her teacher before speaking._ _

__“Wow.”she muttered, while staring adoringly into his eyes._ _

__“Wow?”he asked, looking a little confused, “I don't think I'm that good. Especially with all your previous partners being other succubi. I really don't think this poor little human can match up.”_ _

__“Oh but you do! And then some!”she said, reaching up with her right hand to caress his face, before pulling him down for a sweet, tender kiss. Afterward, she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him close, “None of the others at the Succubi House has ever given me multiple girl-gasms like that. Not even the other Futa girls, and they'll go at it for hours if you let them. Even though I didn't get to have a boy-gasm, I'd have to say that was the best sex I’ve had since my awakening.”_ _

__“Well,”he said, with an amused twinkle in his eyes as they looked into hers, “We're not quite finished yet.” Her eyes widened in amazement, and a slight squeeze with her pussy confirmed that he was, in fact, still rock hard and ready to go for more, the short rest after her multiple orgasms giving him time to pull back from the edge of his own orgasm._ _

__“You didn't cum?” she whispered disbelievingly, “You nearly fucked me through the desk, then rode out multiple orgasms with your cock balls deep in my tight little pussy, and you're still ready for more!?”_ _

__The sheepish smile he gave her caused her to let out a low growl, before pushing him back to a more upright position. “Well, what are you waiting for? This cute little pussy isn't going to fuck itself you know.” His only response was to pull back enough to start thrusting again, setting a slower and gentler pace this time, obviously trying to keep from blowing his load before he got her off again._ _

__As she lay on the desk, uniform shirt spread out beneath her, her teacher slowly fucking her for the second time that afternoon, she decided that now was a good time to use that trick Miss Illya had taught her. She had already had multiple girl-gasms this afternoon, she wanted her boy-gasm dammit!_ _

__Slowly, so as not to accidentally stab or slice Mr Darby with the tip, she brought her tail up from where it was dangling off the side of the desk, and moved it up between her legs. She felt her teacher start slightly as it touched the side of his dick, but he kept up his rhythmic fucking as she ran it along his dick, and then up the side of her pussy, heading for her front._ _

__She could see he was watching her tail as it poked out from the area where they were joined, so decided to have a bit of fun. Making her tail act like a snake, she had it slowly slither It's way up to the base of her cock, where it wrapped itself loosely around her meat pole, before continuing to slither It's way up her torso. On It's journey up her torso, it slowly changed shape from the usual spade tip, to something a great deal more...phallic in nature. As it reached her chest, Holly brought her hands up to take hold of her boobs and push them together, for all the world looking as though she was giving her newly formed tailcock a tit fuck. Eventually it reached her collar bone, where the tip promptly rose up and reared back, before plunging forward quickly into her waiting mouth._ _

__Mr Darby had slowed almost to a stop with his thrusting, watching transfixed as Holly used her tail like something out of a Japanese porno to fuck her own mouth, while using her tiny tits to stimulate it further. Judging by the sounds she was making, it was clear that her tail was giving her all the same sensations that her cock would have under those conditions._ _

__Suddenly, her back arched up off the desk as she let out another orgasmic wail, though this one was muffled by the tailcock that she was still sucking on, almost desperately now. For a moment he was confused as to why she came when he was barely moving, and why her pussy wasn't contracting._ _

__His answer came a few seconds later, as he watched in shock as a series of distinct bulges made their way rapidly along her tail from base to tip. As the first bulge entered her mouth, he could see her small cheeks rapidly expand to hold the large amounts of what he knew had to be cum. Her throat quickly started to move in a swallowing motion, obviously trying to get rid of this spurt before the next one arrived. She didn't quite make it. The second bulge entered her mouth, and he could see her cheeks rapidly filling with cum again, even as she continued to swallow. This time, there was a bit too much for her to handle, and he watched as a small stream of cum leaked out each side of her mouth. The third bulge arrived soon after, this one causing cum to literally explode from her mouth, forcing her tailcock out from the pressure. The fourth and fifth spurts she didn't even try to catch in her mouth, instead letting the great gouts of cum spray across her face and upper chest. After the fifth, there was only a small trickle of cum left leaking from her tailcock, and after swallowing the 2 and a half spurts still in her mouth, she proceeded to suck the last few drops out._ _

__As she came back to herself, she gave a sudden start, as if just realizing what she had done, before looking up at him with a look that seemed to be part embarrassment, part fear. Embarrassed because she let herself get caught up in the moment and did something she had only done in the privacy of her own room before. Fear that he would find it disgusting and leave, and she would never get another chance to have sex with him again._ _

__She opened her mouth, ready to say something, anything, to get him to stay, but the only thing that came out was a sharp gasp as he suddenly slammed his cock deep into her love hole. She looked up to see that he was staring down at her cum covered face with a look of intense lust as he pounded urgently in to her. Realizing he wouldn't last much longer with the pace he was setting, she resumed what she had been planning to do, before getting caught up in her little mouth-fucking episode. Bringing her tailcock up near her face again, she used both hands and her mouth to liberally coat the first 8 inches of it in a mixture of saliva and her own cum, before quickly moving it back down to their joined hips. There she paused for a moment, taking a few deep breaths and forcing herself to relax as much as she could while having her pussy plowed like she was, before thrusting it up as rapidly as she could._ _

__She knew her aim had been spot on when she was rewarded for her efforts with the sensation of a hot, hard pole invading her ass. She kept pushing until she had roughly 12 inches of hard but flexible cock stuffed up her ass, then she pulled back slightly, before thrusting forward again, quickly setting up a counter rhythm to the member invading her pussy. As her teacher pushed in, she would pull out, leaving about 4 inches inside to keep her ass from closing up. Then, as he pulled out, she would slam forward, burying her tailcock in her ass up to the 12 inch mark again._ _

__Looking at his face, she could tell the feeling of another cock in her ass, thrusting in counterpoint with his own, was driving him just as wild as it was her. All good things must come, or cum, to an end eventually though, and soon enough they couldn't hold back anymore._ _

__Mr Darby was the first to cum, the strain of riding through her multiple orgasms earlier, combined with the erotic nature of her little follow-up show, and the sensations caused by her tailcock moving in her ass were just too much for him, and with a shout he emptied his balls deep in her pussy. The feeling of his hot cum flooding, and completely filling, her tiny womb was enough to set of another string of girl-gasms for Holly, causing her pussy to clamp down and try to milk his cock for all it was worth. They also caused a series of rhythmic contractions in her ass, stimulating her tailcock into firing spurt after spurt of cum up her back door. Much like with her mouth, there was too much cum to stay completely contained, and a great deal spurted out from around her tailcock, coating her thighs, as well as Mr Darby's, the chair, and a portion of the floor in a liberal spray of cum._ _

__The final act though, was the one she had been aiming for all along. The anal penetration from her tailcock had really only had one major goal: to stimulate her prostate. She had come close with the thrusting alone, but the feeling of her own burning hot cum spraying into her bowels tipped her over the edge. The only warning was when her cock twitched once, twice, before unloading with a veritable fire hose of cum. Within seconds, everything from her stomach up was plastered in a thick, viscous layer of cum, sliding over and dripping from various parts of her body, and still it came. Her hair almost looked to turn white from the amount of cum that was landing on it, and her shirt was now completely soaked through with cum that had slid off her body, and was even now spreading across the desk._ _

__When it finally ended, Holly was left panting and twitching, covered in a half-inch layer of her own cum while lying in a puddle of it that covered her teachers desk, and even now was dripping off the sides. In her completely relaxed and blissful state, she didn't even notice when Mr Darby pulled his now flaccid dick out of her pussy, nor when her tailcock slipped out of her ass, and the buckets of cum it had fired started to pour out onto the floor._ _

__“Wow, first multiple girl-gasms, now the best boy-gasm ever. You're definitely a keeper. Don't ever go to a Succubi House or they'll never let you leave!”she said, while giggling slightly. She frowned though, when she didn't get a response from him, and looked to see what he was doing. She saw him simply standing there next to his chair with an unreadable expression on his face as his eyes roamed over her cum-drenched body. She was about to ask what the problem was, when movement just below her line of sight caught her attention, and she glanced down in time to see hi dick twitch for a second time as it started to harden again._ _

__“Oh, is that what set you off back there? The sight of little me covered in my own cum turns you on, does it? What a kinky man. Getting off on little Futa girls covered in cum. I bet you want to do me again, right now, don't you, hmm? Yeah, I know what you want, you want to shove that monster cock of yours up my poor little ass, while you run your hands all over my slimy little cum covered body.”_ _

__By this point, she could see that he was almost back to full-mast, and it probably wouldn't be long before he really would try to ram his beast up her back door. Acting quickly, she rolled over so she was laying on her stomach in the puddle of cum that was once a desk, with her legs dangling off the edge, not quite long enough to reach the floor with anything but her toes. That was fine though, she didn't need to reach the floor to get buggered, and if he did this as well as the rest of his fucking, she'd be reaching the clouds pretty soon._ _

__She quickly brought her left leg up, and lay the stocking-clad appendage along the edge of his desk, making for a very sexy pose, and also giving him an unobstructed view and, most importantly, unobstructed access to both her pussy and ass. Moving deftly, she had soon limited his options for which hole to stick it in by the simple expedient of shoving her tailcock into her own pussy, going so far as to push as much of it as she could inside, and then started twisting it around in multiple directions. The net result, though it couldn't be seen well with the way she was lying, was to make it look like she had a belly full of writhing Japanese tentacle monster. It also produced so much stimulation that she soon started twitching from another girl-gasm. It was a good thing her tailcock had already cum twice in the last half-hour, or she would have flooded her womb with her own cum when her pussy muscles started clenching. She wanted to save that for when Mr Darby blew his load in her ass._ _

__Seeing that she had everything ready, she propped herself up on her elbows, a job made infinitely harder by the slimy mass of cum she was lying in, and gave her teacher a half-lidded stare over her left shoulder. “Well? Come on big boy, don't keep me waiting. Hurry up and bugger me. Shove that big fat cock up my tiny ass! I need it, I need it nOOOWWW!” her last word was drawn out into a half howl, half moan of pleasure as her ass was suddenly and rapidly invaded by 7 inches of steel-hard meat. It felt like he was trying to bugger her so hard she'd be shitting cum for a week!_ _

__With her teacher buggering her ass as hard as he could, and her tailcock twisting and turning in her pussy, Holly soon lost herself to pleasure, moaning and gasping wantonly as the sensations washed over her. At one point, her arms gave out, and she almost collapsed face-first into her cum puddle, only for her teacher to reach around to her front and pull her into an upright position. Her head leaned back on his shoulder as his cock continued to drill her ass hard, and his hands started roaming all over her slimy, cum covered front, paying special attention to her breasts and nipples._ _

__Without thinking, Holly ran her own hands down her body, gathering some of the cum and spreading it over her aching cock, before she started jerking it off at a rapid pace. After only about 5 minutes of this wild, kinky fucking she could feel her limit approaching. Once again, the first to go was her pussy, the intense girl-gasm from her faux 'tentacle nest' penetration pulling a sharp scream of pleasure from her tiny throat as she arched her back. The clenching of her pussy and ass muscles had predictable results, with her tailcock flooding her womb with cum, making her look about 5 months pregnant, while Mr Darby's cock filled her ass with his own burning hot cum, again pushing her over the edge and resulting in her Futa-cock painting the ceiling above and the floor in front white with her cum._ _

__As each of her orgasms hit, she felt a strange pulsing in her shoulder blades, until finally, as her Futa-cock erupted like an angry volcano, a pair of bat-like wings ripped their way through her cum-drenched shirt. As the two of them collapsed forward onto the teachers desk, with Mr Darby's larger frame pinning her smaller one down, she couldn't help but giggle slightly, as she realized her thought from earlier was now a lot more literal than she had originally intended._ _

__She really would be reaching the clouds soon._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a one-shot lemon story I posted on HPFanficArchive almost exactly 2 years ago, with the dual purpose of seeing how well I could write this kind of scene, and how well/badly it would be received. 
> 
> At the time, I had a vague idea of writing a full story set in this little universe I had thought up, with it's Futa's and Succubi that were an acknowledged part of society, complete with laws written around their particular needs. Then I realized that, other than some VERY vague ideas on how it would play into the Wizarding world and their little Dork Lard problem, I really had nothing to build a full story from. Unfortunately, a continuous string of extremely kinky sex scenes doesn't really make for much of a story, at least not in my books. And the sex scenes were the ONLY thing I could seem to come up with in any detail. 
> 
> So I shelved the idea, let it stew in the back of my mind for a couple years, until I suddenly had a realization: I don't need to write a FULL story. I can, instead, write it as a collection of separate scenes, spread throughout the length of the HP story. Some could be exposition on my universe, some could be action/adventure, and some (a LOT) could be kinky sex scenes with our lovely Protagonist. 
> 
> At the same time I had this revelation, I also hit on the idea of cross-posting here on AO3 to see what kind of reception the initial story would get. As of writing this, the HPFA version has some 29,300 read count, 28 Favorites and 10 reviews (all positive, some very much so and asking for the full story), which goes to show that there are a fair number of kinky perverts on that site that share some of my tastes :p
> 
> For anyone who already read the HPFA version, this one doesn't contain anything new, and likely won't for quite a while. My Muse Is EXTREMELY flighty, and often has me bouncing from one story idea to another, without ever finishing any of them. She currently seems to be fixated on Teen Titans, but I have no idea how long that will last. However, since this has now gone from the daunting task of writing a full story, to only writing one scene at a time, I'm fairly confident I can wrangle her into working on it eventually, though it may take several months.


End file.
